1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a belt filter press for separating liquids and solids.
The Prior Art
Such a belt filter press is known from NL-A-7611275. In this press an endless belt is guided by means of guide blocks which are each attached by means of fastening bolts to an attachment plate, which is located on the outside of the belt. Substance can hereby leak out along the sides between neighbouring plates. The pressure that can be built up in the space between the plates is therefore small, so that it is not effectively possible with this press to remove virtually all of the liquid from the substance. The endless belts are guided between upper and lower rollers which are arranged in alternately staggered positions. As a result the belts can move off the rollers, should hard objects be present in the substance to be processed, such as manure. The risk of damage to the belts is in principle counteracted as a result of this. However, in view of the fact that the belts in the press zone of the highest pressure are guided in a zig-zag pattern, the extent of deflection is very limited, so that the belts may nevertheless be damaged by hard objects.
The invention has for its purpose to provide a belt filter press with which a good separation between liquid and solid can be effected and whereby the belts can nonetheless have a considerable standing time.